Discordian American Princess
A Discordian American Princess (DAP) can be defined as a 60s-loving girl born after Sputnik was launched; a daughter or niece of an original Discordian; or a "devolved Disney princess." Miley Cyrus has been linked to Discordianism and called a DAP before she admitted a connection. Is Miley Cyrus a Discordian? The question was asked in a piece by "Pope Hilde" and a collaborator that appeared in 2008 and was posted online on April 28, 2008, three days after the "topless" shoot by Annie Leibovitz for Vanity Fair was announced and before the issue appeared: :Is Miley Cyrus a Discordian? :The question might seem absurd, until you consider a few facts: :1) She was born Destiny Hope Cyrus on November 23, 1992 (23 of course being a very Discordian number). This is the anniversary of the first airing of Discordian Saint Doctor Who, which was postponed one day because of the assassination of U. S. President John F. Kennedy the day before. Kerry Thornley, co-founder of the Discordian religion under the name Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst, was investigated for his connection with suspect presidential assassin Lee Harvey Oswald. :2) She became famous under the name Miley Cyrus (5 letters and 5 letters). :3) Her original name Destiny implies someone who gives destiny (i.e. Goddess Eris) and Miley was a nickname given by her father to mean Smiley (i.e. joke). Remember that Discordianism is a joke disguised as a religion, or a religion disguised as a joke. :4) She has filed to change her name to Miley Ray Cyrus (which is much closer to the name of the Discordian Saint Prostitute Minnie Rae, sometimes known as Mary Simpson), who was named "The Little Countess" by Discordian Saint Emperor Norton I. :5) The hearing for her name change was scheduled for May 1, 2008, the anniversary of the founding of both the Bavarian Illuminati (in 1776) and the Society for Creative Anachronism (1966) which has included some of the most prominent Discordians. :6) The Hannah Montana Movie was scheduled to be released May 1, 2009 (see above). :7) Her character's name Hannah is a palindrome, the same backwards and forwards (spelling things backward is a frequent Discordian trick), and also means "grace of God" or, backwards, "grace of Goddess." :8) In May 2008, she appeared half-naked in Vanity Fair, which is quite Discordian, especially for a 15-year-old girl (15 is the number 5 * 3). :9) She is frequently photographed flashing her "now famous peace sign" which is also the Discordian no. 5 or no. 23 sign. 23 On September 10, 2013, Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J released the song "23." The song was by American record producer Mike Will Made It with Juicy J, Khalifa, Pierre Ramon Slaughter, and Rock City. The song contains several Discordian references. Media Beginning in 2008, several websites linked Miley Cyrus with Discordian Guru Reverend Loveshade, even claiming he was the one who encouraged her to pose semi nude for Vanity Fair. The New York Times crossword puzzle for May 30, 2010 linked Miley Cyrus to Discordianism. Clue 60 is "Many a Miley Cyrus fan" for the word TWEEN, and clue 114 is "She threw the apple of discord" for ERIS, the Greek name of Discordia. She is listed as a DAP on Uncyclopedia and is given as the primary example of a DAP on Urban Dictionary. On 12/12/12 (Dec. 12, 2012), she was awarded a certificate naming her a Discordian American Princess. She is described as one in the book Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht edited by Reverend Loveshade and published by Anaphora Literary Press. The book includes blurbs by comic book icons Alan Moore and Robert Crumb, and by Discordian authors Robert Anton Wilson, Adam Gorightly, and Sondra London. Order of the Pineapple On January 18, 2017, Miley Ray Cyrus was named to the Order of the Pineapple. The order's website says Miley Ray Cyrus was a Disney Princess who transformed into a Discordian American Princess (honorary DAP name Smiley Day Eris). She flashes the Discordian hand sign, sang the song '23,' changed her name from Destiny Hope to Miley Ray which is more like Discordian Saint Minnie Rae, founded the non-profit Happy Hippie Foundation, and twerked and spanked a midget. External links *DAPs on Uncyclopedia *Discordianism and DAPs on Brightest Young Things *Discordian American Princess on Urban Dictionary *Discordian American Princess Name Generator *Order of the Pineapple Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Discordian American Princesses